You're Beautiful
by moncheri9
Summary: Happens just after Max Ride 3. Very fluffy and romantic Eggy! When Max decides that they should stay in her mom's house a little while longer, Iggy & Ella's relationship develops. For the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that this is kind of out of character (on Iggy mostly), but I liked how this turned out. Anyways, there's an explanation to why later on the story. It's really short, but I just wanted it to be simple, and a moment just out of nowhere. This would be happening just after the third book, and the alternate ending would be that they decided to stay for a little longer at Ella & Dr. Martinez's house. Just a week or so. Enjoy (:**_

**EPOV**

"You know, it's easy to forget that you're blind."

Iggy and I were alone in the family room. The rest of Max's friends –or flock, is what she called them– and her had gone to fly. Flying. It was so impressive to watch them take off into the sky, their magnificent wings flapping in unison. They all looked so at peace when they flew. I wish I could do it.

Anyways, back to Iggy. I secretly hoped the reason he had stayed behind was because of me. I know it was a lot to hope for, especially since we had just met, but I liked him.

A lot.

He was handsome, and brave, he could cook (really well!), and he just really didn't seem to be blind. Once he got used to a place, it was like he could see it. He knew exactly where everything was.

He heard where my voice came from, so he turned his face in my direction. "_I_ can't forget," he said, frowning.

I sighed.

It must really be hard for him, not seeing things, having to depend on others most of the time. He seemed to sense I was sad for him.

"Don't be sad. It's just me being moody. I live with it," he said, shrugging.

I smiled, and then remembered he couldn't see.

"I know," I said, trying to transmit the smile in my voice as best as I could. It seemed to work, because he smiled too.

Before I knew it, he scooted on the floor to sit next to me. He could hear the scratching of my pencil, probably.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I need you to stay still."

"Why?"

"I'm drawing you," I commented simply.

I smiled more, and then continued to work. It was actually pretty good. I had to draw something impressive for my art class, and here he was. Perfect. I finished drawing his face, and then turned the page of my sketch pad. I wanted to draw all of him.

"Iggy…" I started, hesitating. I saw him shiver. What was that about?

"Yeah?"

"Can I… draw your wings?" I asked him, feeling unsure. Maybe he would feel insulted. I think he caught on, because he smiled, and said, "Sure." I laughed a little in relief, and he followed suit.

I knew it would be uncomfortable to unfurl his wings here, so I grabbed his hand and led him outside. I knew he didn't need the help; I just wanted to.

**IPOV**

I followed closely behind as Ella pulled me along the halls of her house. I didn't really need the help; I was already used to this place since Max agreed we should stay here for a while. But I really liked the feeling of her hand in mine, so I wasn't about to tell her to let go.

I could tell we were outside because I felt the sun heat my bare skin. It felt good to soak up some vitamin D after staying indoors all morning with Ella. I could tell Max was suspicious when I told her I'd rather stay here, but I blew her off. I wasn't about to tell anyone that I was a little more than interested in Max's half-sister. Fang already knew; he had figured it out. I had asked him if I was being too obvious, worrying like a sissy, but he just said it was because he knew me too well.

Ella stopped then, and I felt her let go of my hand. She sat on the grass, lightly brushing the leg of my pants as she did so. I let another involuntary chill escape. How did this girl do this to me? I couldn't even see her, but I knew she was pretty. Of course, I wasn't about to ask her if I could touch her face to know what she was like, so I just left it to gut feeling.

"Do you want me to stay standing up?" I asked her.

"I'd rather you just lie on the floor, looking casual."

"Okay."

I decided to play it cocky and take off my shirt before spreading my wings. I heard her gasp of amazement, and even though I didn't know if it was because of my body or because of my wings, I was pleased to see that I impressed her, if only a little. I heard the scratch of her pencil and knew she had started.

I usually wasn't this serious. I was a funny, take it easy kind of guy. But with Ella, I was different. Like I had multiple personality disorder. I could be serious, I could be funny, and I could be kind… I don't know. It was weird, feeling this way for someone I met only a few days ago.

**EPOV**

I couldn't hide my gasp when Iggy took his shirt off. Right now, as I stared, observing his body, I was still stunned. By his wings, yeah, but also his body. He was toned, skinny but toned, from chest to hipbone, which was where his jeans clung loosely. I couldn't believe I was drawing him. My teacher would surely believe he was just a figment of my imagination, an angel. I sometimes thought of him as that. Unless she had seen a picture of him in the reports.

I frowned, and stopped drawing. He took notice. Nothing escaped his faultless hearing.

"What's wrong? Am I too good to be drawn?" he said, joking.

I chuckled. "Don't be silly. I just… maybe this isn't a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"What if my teacher or any of the students recognize you? Wouldn't you be in trouble then?"

"Don't worry, Ella. It's not as if we're going to be here for long. They won't think we're here, anyways. They'll probably just think you drew me off of a picture or something."

I was worried about how he said they wouldn't be here for long. Did he not like it here? I would worry about that later.

"With you posing for me? I don't think so," I said, smiling.

"I'm a pretty good model, aren't I?" he said smugly.

"You sure are," I agreed with a sigh, not really thinking, then my eyes widened. Had I just said that out loud?

I saw his brows shoot up in amusement. God, could he tell how obsessed I was by him?

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I mean, well…" I struggled for words. "You're a natural," I finally said.

"Thanks," he said smugly.

"Don't let it get to your head."

He chuckled and I went back to drawing.

**IPOV**

Hearing Ella admit I was a good model was almost too good to be true. It meant she had to find me at least a little attractive. Hopefully a lot, but I was ok with a little, too. I let her draw me in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable; I could tell she was at ease, and so was I. It felt good to be able to carry on a silence with someone without it being awkward, which was usually the case. But with Ella, it just felt intimate. Like, we were comfortable with each other no matter what.

"I'm done," she announced, sounding satisfied with myself.

"May I?" I reached out for the paper.

She placed it in my hand after a second. Maybe after hesitating to see what I would do.

I traced my well-trained fingers on the paper, feeling where the tip of the pencil had touched it and where it hadn't. In the end, it was almost like I could see the picture.

Almost.

**EPOV**

Watching Iggy "see" was one of the most amazing things ever. He knew what he was doing, tracing the lines I made with my pencil with ease. He smiled when he had covered the whole paper; apparently he liked it.

He moved closer to me, his face directed towards the paper. Then he looked up, doubtful.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering…"

There was a long pause in which I wanted to bite my nails because of the anxiety. He was wondering…?

"Yes?" I urged him to go on.

"Whether… _this_ would be uncomfortable for you."

He reached out towards my face, and my heart stopped beating. His thumb slowly traced the line of my cheekbone.

"This way… I can…" he struggled for words.

"See."

"Yeah, sort of."

I held my breath as his thumb grazed slowly back and forth my cheekbone. His face was extremely close, too, so I closed my eyes to concentrate. I realized this was how he must always feel. Surrounded by darkness.

"So, can I?" he asked again, taking his finger off of my face.

I opened my eyes and reached out for his hand. I grabbed it and placed it back on my face.

"Please, do."

He smiled a little, and went back to gently caressing my features. His hand slid up to my forehead, and I was secretly grateful that I currently had no pimples. Then he moved it slowly down my nose, so soft it was barely a whisper. After that it tickled my lips, and I got this tingling sensation that I couldn't explain. That hand moved to one cheek, and his other hand moved to the other. He was closer than I thought was possible without anything touching but his hands on my face.

"You're beautiful," Iggy whispered so silently I almost thought I imagined it.

And then, he pressed his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo there guys. If you haven't noticed, I've been fixing up some of the chapters, just grammatical errors really, not really added different content. I did change a few things on this one, but that's as drastic as it gets, really. **_

_**Just wanted to say two things: **_

_**I'm publishing another story in a few short minutes, check it out! It's called Sophomore Year, very clichéd, but I'm making it as different as I can and am honestly liking how it goes. It's centered on Fax, and it is my first Fax story, so give me all the help you can! (Why am I posting this here? Because it's the only recent document I've uploaded, and I'm too psyched to start on my other story that I don't wanna take too much here).**_

_**The second thing I wanted to say is (I've been putting this off for a long time, but I know I have to) that I realized that I don't have a disclaimed anywhere in this story. So before I get sued, here it is -**_

_***DISCLAIMER* This counts for the whole story 'cause I did it after I finished :D I obviously did not write Maximum Ride, because if not, Dylan would have already suffered a very cruel death (or never appeared at all), Fang would have never left, Iggy would be with Ella, and there would be so many hot & heavy Fax and Eggy scenes in the book that it wouldn't be allowed for people under 17 to read (even though I myself am not 17 :P). Well, that should do it. Thanks for your attention!**_

**EPOV  
**

I was drowning in happiness by the time the rest of the Flock arrived. I couldn't wait to tell Max and Nudge. But I wasn't going to do it in front of _all _of them. Frankly, Fang intimidated me, if only a little. And even though Max wouldn't admit it, there was something going on between them. I noticed it from the first time I saw them together. They seemed… so at ease, so comfortable with each other. Sort of how I felt when I was with Iggy.

"I KNEW IT!"

Angel ran at me and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. I hesitated as I put my arms around her, confused. And then I remembered.

Angel could read minds.

I silently pleaded that she hadn't told anyone yet. They were now entering the living room, but they all looked genuinely perplexed.

"Knew what, Ange?" Gazzy asked.

"That I'd be the first to arrive," she said simply, smiling a sweet, angelic smile.

_My lips are sealed, _Angel said with a secretive smile towards me, and I sighed in relief.

She grabbed Iggy's hand and placed it on her face to show him the huge grin she was wearing, and he laughed lightly.

I bit my lip as the rest of the flock plopped themselves on various seats of the living room, where Iggy and I were accommodated in a loveseat.

I tried to concentrate on Iggy's ankle lightly touching mine. It seemed as though that part of my skin was tingling with excitement because of my touching him.

I let out a nervous sigh, and felt Iggy's hand pat mine comfortably. Max and Fang raised their brows at each other.

"Max, Nudge, I wanna show you guys something in my room," I said. Iggy's hand was still on top of mine, and I was sure he could feel it trembling. I gave it a squeeze that said _wish me good luck_ before standing up. He smiled a dazzling smile at me that made my heartbeat almost as fast as his.

Ok. I could do this.

**EPOV**

"So you're really together!" Nudge asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Wow… I can't imagine Iggy in a relationship, much less with my half-_sister. _To tell you the truth, I always thought Fang would be…" Max trailed off, blushing. Hadn't she said that Fang had been with a red-haired girl while they were at school? As I was about to point that out, Nudge spoke.

"Never mind Fang! How'd he ask you!"

For once she was eager for someone other than herself to speak.

"Ask me what?"

"To be his girlfriend, of course!" she chimed.

"Oh, well… We really didn't discuss that… I just assumed…"

"You can't assume, Ella! You gotta find out where you two stand!"

I looked at Max helplessly, starting to freak out.

"Don't ask me. Nudge's the expert in this sort of thing," she said, shrugging.

"Max!" I whined.

"Trust me, I'd just make a mess of things," she said, and then she muttered something else I couldn't hear. I decided to bring it up later; I had my own problems to focus on.

"Relax, Ella. Iggy really likes you, from what you've said. You shared a whole afternoon together, no problem! Don't let this get to you! It's probably a matter of time for him to ask you to be his girlfriend," Nudge said, patting me consolingly in the shoulder.

"I hope so…"


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is a REALLY short chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I like this one because Iggy is so in love, and he doesn't understand it, but he just goes with it. So... here it is! _**

**IPOV  
**  
As soon as Ella, Max, and Nudge left the room, I looked meaningfully at Fang's general direction.

"C'mon, Gaz, let's go outside. There are fireflies starting to come out," Angel said convincingly. I sent her grateful thoughts as I heard her delicate footsteps, followed by Gazzy's clumsy ones, leave the room.

"So..." Fang started.

"What do you think of Ella?" I asked him quickly. It wasn't as if I cared about his opinion on her and me, but it seemed like an easy way to start.

"She's okay."

I scowled at him. Great. Real helpful, Fang.

"Why?" he asked. I could tell he was at least a little bit interested; it wasn't like Fang to persist for information, even if it was just a simple "why".

"Because..."

What was wrong with me! I usually was a really outspoken person! I talked to Fang about hot girls ALL the time.

But this time it was different.

Ella was different.

She was smart, and a great artist, nice, and she made me feel... non-blind. She made me feel as if I could do anything in the world just by being with her, standing by her side.

I knew that in only four days we would be leaving to wherever Max's crackpot voice (I was half expecting her to pop out of nowhere and yell "I heard that!") would lead us to next, and that I needed to spend as much time with Ella as possible. And I didn't want any interruption from anyone in the Flock. So that was why I had to tell Fang.

'Sides, Fang had already had a girlfriend, even if it HAD been short term. Maybe he had some pointers. Knowing Fang, he didn't, but it was easier for me to tell him by convincing myself I had a lot of good to bring out of this.

I recounted most of my evening with Ella (he didn't need to know about the drawings).

Fang showed no sign of movement during most of the story, though sometimes he told me he was rolling his eyes when I got cocky and carried away.

"Omantic-ray, Igs."

I grinned broadly, not embarrassed by what I had said.

"Well Iggy, if you're happy than I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Nah. But I'm still glad you're happy."

I rolled my eyes this time, but I could feel the smile in Fang's voice.

When things like this happen, when you meet people that change you, you know that life is good.

_**I wanted Iggy to say that last line so bad, because even though he can't see, Ella makes him forget that. I looooove making him happy (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, I know my stuff has been getting shorter by the chapter. But what comes after this is good, I promise. I have a few things up my sleeve to make the story interesting. This is actually a segment of what I had prepared for chapter four, but I still have a few twitches and whatnot to fix on the rest of this, so I decided to post this up ahead. **_

**EPOV**

I always woke up early when I was excited, anxious, or scared. I guess today was a little of all of them. I was excited about me and Iggy, anxious about what Nudge had said, and scared that maybe there _was _no me and Iggy.

I went downstairs to the kitchen in my pajamas and saw Iggy there, taking food out from the fridge.

He must have heard me, because he turned around and said, "Hey," with a big smile. All my worried evaporated and I was left with that funny tingling and my violently fast heartbeat.

I decided to agree with Nudge by thinking that Iggy would ask me to be his girlfriend in no time, since they would be leaving soon.

The big wave of anguish that washed over me because of that thought was quickly suppressed by Iggy's arms wrapping themselves around me. I threw mine around his neck.

"Hey," I replied with a smile matching his.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back, but left my arms around him, and so did he.

"I'm making breakfast." He jerked his head to the kitchen counter.

"I noticed," I said with a smile.

Just now, this moment, felt like we really _were _together, no question.

"Wanna help?" he asked, letting all of me go except for one hand.

"Sure. What are we making?"

I sat on the countertop, facing him.

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes… You know how we are."

He turned back to the stove.

He was referring to the Flock's endless appetite. I had no idea where they all put that foot without gaining so much as an ounce. I guess, what with all of the running around…

"How'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked him, getting down from the counter and standing next to him. He shrugged.

"It's something I've always been good at."

"Oh, gee, how modest," I teased him. He grinned at me.

"How'd you learn to _draw _like that?" he asked, turning his whole body to face me.

"It's something I've always been good at," I said, repeating his words.

He rolled his eyes.

I went to the kitchen table, where my school bag lay under. I took out my sketch pad and placed it on the table.

The teacher hadn't seen my work yet, since today was Sunday.

I realized this was my last whole day with Iggy, since I had school for the rest of the time they were staying here. I had to make the most of today.

"I'll be right back," I called to Iggy, rushing upstairs to change.

* * *

_**I honestly don't know when's the next time I can post, but hopefully it'll be the day after tomorrow or so. If not, I should let you guys know I'm having a rushy week, and I'll really thank you for your patience!  
**_

**_Thanks again for reading my story!_****_ (:  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I've got two chapters for you. Pretty short, but they're two so you have something to read (: and after these two chapters all the exciting stuff happens so I promise I'll have more longish chapters for you when I update again!**_

_**Thanks to Moe10 for this awesome idea. Honestly, offer suggestions, all of you, because this didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I finally gave up on trying to change it and let it be. **_

**EPOV**

I went back downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. I saw Fang leafing through my sketch pad and Iggy finishing making breakfast. My mother had allowed him kitchen duty rather regretfully. She enjoyed cooking.

I smiled to myself and left to the living room, which was just next to the kitchen.

"Ig…?" I heard Fang say. His voice sounded different.

"Mm?" Iggy replied.

I looked through the door of the kitchen. Iggy hadn't looked up from his cooking, and Fang had paused in a page of my sketch pad. He was holding one of my drawings up.

My mouth fell open in horror.

"What's this?" he asked, wiggling the paper slightly.

"Gee, why don't you bring it closer? I can't see it from way over there," Iggy said sarcastically. He had finally looking up from the frying pan.

Fang was close to exploding in laughter, which was very unlike him.

I was blushing like crazy, even though they didn't know I was listening in.

Iggy's trained ears picked up a snort of laughter from Fang. His brow furrowed a little, and I decided I liked the look.

"I-I didn't know you could consider a career in modeling for the future, Iggy."

Fang tried to sound as casual as he could, but he was shaking with laughter by the end of the statement.

Iggy's expression changed from confusion to anger to surprise to embarrassment in less than a minute. His face started turning pink.

At that exact moment, with only the warning of her footsteps on the stairs to let me know she was coming to make matters worse for Iggy, Max appeared in the kitchen.

"What's with you and the laughing?" she asked, pointing at Fang.

He couldn't stop to breathe, let alone talk, so he just handed Max my drawing.

Her eyes widened as she took it in, and looked from Iggy to the picture.

"Well, there is a certain resemblance. I didn't know you were interested in the modeling world, though."

With that she sat on the chair next to Fang and laughed along with him.

"Jealous?" Iggy asked with newfound composure. I was surprised he sounded so calm and teasing.

"Not really," Fang said, his eyebrows raised.

"I think you are. You're jealous that I can get a girl and you can't."

"Sexist pigs…" Max muttered under her breath.

"I've had a girl," Fang commented, shrugging.

Max's fingers twitched into fists.

"Not the one you _really _wanted," Iggy said with a smug smile.

Fang's eyes widened for a moment and then the emotion was gone. Max was now a light shade of pink, looking at anywhere but Fang. I thought she might be thinking about whether or not she could hit him here without damaging any of mom's furniture.

"Whatever. What's with the bare chest, Iggy?"

It was his turn to turn pink again.

"It was my idea," I startled them by bursting into the kitchen.

"I just… I just think Iggy's so hot, I had to ask if he'd take his shirt off for my drawing," I said slowly, making my way to where Iggy stood, looking perplexed but delighted.

Fang's eyebrows shot out of his forehead (not really, but, you know. Nearly) and Max looked like she was fighting a smile.

When I reached Iggy's side, he grabbed my hand and mouthed "Thanks." I squeezed his hand in response. I figured they'd give _me_ less of a hard time than they would to him.

_**I wanted to make it funnier, but I'm not the comedy type :/ Hope y'all like it! And tell me how I can fix this chapter and make it funnier, because I always take all your opinions in consideration!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**IPOV**

After Max and Fang had finally left me and Ella alone to do God knows what, she jumped up from her seat.

"I have a surprise for you."

My brow furrowed.

"What kind of surprise?"

I heard her sigh in exasperation.

"Just come on, Iggy!"

I smiled a little at her impatience and stood up, too.

She grabbed my hand and walked outside, pulling me along. I didn't ask again where we were going, she would just roll her eyes or something.

"It's a pretty long hike…" she said.

A hike?

"I think I'll live. 'Course, you're going to have to be holding my hand and pulling me along during it."

"Mm… That's not a problem," she said, and I could tell she was smiling.

She stopped and took a few steps so that she closed the distance between our bodies. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer, and she did the same. She touched her lips to mine, but before she could pull away, I grabbed her tighter and kissed her some more.

"What about the surprise?" I murmured against her lips after a while.

"I think I like this better," she said with a small smile, but she pulled away, leaving me with only one of her hands, and started the trail again.

We talked a little while we hiked, it really was pretty long, but mostly I listened to her light footsteps a small space from mine, and her delicate huffs of breath, and from time to time, I thought I could hear her hand wiping away sweat from her face.

"Ella, if this hike is too long, maybe we could–" I started.

"No way! You're not giving up on me now, Iggy. Are you already tired?" she said the last part mockingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I think you are," I muttered under my breath.

"Relax. I've climbed up here a thousand times."

She squeezed my hand, and I let it go.

Several minutes later I thought I heard whooshing. You know, when the wind's really loud, and it's like trailing on something? Well, that's what you sort of hear when we're flying. But there weren't any bird kids here. Were there?

"Ella…"

"I knew you would hear it by now. I'll explain when we get to the top, 'kay?"

I could practically hear her happiness in her voice. If I could see her, I think she would have had a huge grin on her face, from ear to ear.

The steep climb to the top started getting gentler, and suddenly we weren't climbing upwards anymore.

_**Read the next chapter to find out what happens!**_

_**Gosh, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys (:**_

"So, this is the thing."

I barely heard Ella's voice because of all the whooshing.

"When I first met Max, when I found out she could… fly, well, I really wanted to know what it felt like."

Oh my God. Had Ella gone to a genetics scientist to get wings? Wait, no, that was impossible. I had touched her back. I would have felt them.

She must've noticed the horror-struck look on my face, because she interrupted my thoughts quickly.

"Don't jump into crazy conclusions! Let me explain, okay?"

I nodded for her to continue.

"So, I started looking in the internet for stuff. You know, flying stuff. And so, one site said that the closet a human could come to flying… was hand gliding."

She said the last part dramatically and my eyes widened. Ella knew how to hand glide?

"So, I took some lessons," she continued, "and I'm officially certified to hand glide on my own now."

A grin slowly grew on my face.

"So that means… you can fly with me?"

"Well, not technically _fly, _but–"

I didn't let her finish. I pressed my lips to hers, the grin never fading from my face.

_**So I thought I'd leave it here. Next chapter: HAND GLIDING W. IGGY! :DD I just wanted to let them share a moment in the air… I don't really know exactly how I'm going to do this… But, whatever. It's just an idea I had since the beginning of the story, and I wanted to make it happen. These next chapters are going to be fun (: **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter had me wracking my brains for ideas. Two words: constructive criticism. This has been done so many times before, so just take in consideration that it's hard to write about something I've never done before. But honestly, I quite liked the way it turned out. Hope you guys think so too!**_

_**Ah, and I wanted to add that this place I'm writing about does not exist. The whole cliff and stuff. And if you want to know some info about hang gliding, well google it! (: I found tons. I mean, I didn't know you could hang glide for hours at a time thanks to some new technology, and that the "wings" can be flexible or… non-flexible. Anyways, I'm going to stop babbling now. For more info on hang gliding, check out the link in my profile!**_

_**Last but not least, I'd like to thank last chapter's reviews, because they made me realize that it was actually HANG gliding and not hand gliding. Even though I had googled it, I was to excited about this idea to notice the little part where it says **_Did you mean: Hang gliding? _**Ha ha. So anyways, here you go! **_

**EPOV**

I jumped off the cliff, waiting for the now familiar rush of wind to catch me and help me glide upwards. I couldn't help but laugh in exhilaration.

I looked back to where Iggy was still standing in the cliff, grinning. Even though he couldn't see me, his face was full of awe.

"What're you waiting for!" I yelled. This made me giddy.

He laughed and jumped up, and I watched as he stretched his majestic wings to fly to me. I knew that this was nothing compared to what it must feel like to actually fly, but this was as close as I could get, and spending some time in the air with Iggy felt like a really intimate thing to do.

That made me think once more about Nudge's words. Was she really right? Were Iggy and I not official until he asked me to be his girlfriend?

I lost focus on what I was doing, and wobbled a little.

Panicking, I quickly went back to reality. Since I hadn't been doing this for so long, I still had trouble sometimes. Usually I was here with the instructor that had been helping me learn how to "fly", and today was my first time alone. Well, not _alone_ alone, but you know. I shouldn't be letting myself get off guard, because I didn't want any accidents to ruin this moment with Iggy.

I felt his hand lightly brush my arm, and saw the drawbacks to this fairly large contraption. He couldn't come very close to me, because we would both fall.

We circled a little for a while, just enjoying each others' company, as before in the climb, and I watched him intently. I hadn't seen them fly from this close up.

His face was practically glowing. He looked so at peace, and yet at the same time, excited and flighty (no pun intended). His longish strawberry blond hair flew wildly around his face, and sometimes got into his unseeing eyes. In these occasions, he would shake his head to move it away. I still couldn't believe this wonderful creature was mine. Well, sort of mine, if Nudge was right.

"Iggy!" I yelled over the wind.

"Yeah?"

"I know somewhere to go."

I grinned and stopped circling around him, hoping he would follow.

He did.

He looked slightly confused, but none the less, went after me with no trouble. I mean, this thing wasn't exactly silent.

I was taking him somewhere I had discovered some time ago, during one of my first hang gliding lessons. It had been the first time I was allowed to go anywhere further than a few feet from the cliff where we practiced. I couldn't believe my eyes when I had found it. He wouldn't be able to see it, but I hope he appreciated it just the same.

After a few minutes of gliding soundlessly through the air, we got there.

It was a place surrounded by red mountains, obviously formed by erosion. They had no green whatsoever, and I wondered how they could look so overbearingly beautiful without it. Far below from where we flew, there was a small lake, and only there were there plants. It made it look like a sauna in the middle of a desert. I found it incredibly magical.

"What is this place?" Iggy asked.

I didn't know how he could tell that this was the place we were looking for in the first place, but I was glad he could. It made it seem even more magical still.

"It's a little something I found."

As I described my little miracle lake to Iggy, I glided a little lower to the ground, so I could see it better myself. Lower… and a little lower… and I was gliding the lowest I had since I started. For a second, I forgot about the fact that I was still in the air, and that I needed to be in constant movement to stay that way. That was all it took.

I found myself falling.

**IPOV**

I heard as Ella lowered herself down more and more.

Was that even safe?

But hey, I wasn't about to question her. She was the expert.

And then I heard her scream.

I flew as fast as I could (which, I have to admit, was pretty fast) down towards her, and when I reached her, she was panting in frustration.

"I'm too close to the ground! The chute won't help!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Can't you control this?" I asked, feeling panic in my every cell.

I was answered by a whimper as she lost even more height.

I could tell we were really close to the ground now, the humidity was higher because of the small lake Ella had told me about, and the air was less thick.

I got as close to her as my wings and the glider allowed, and started yanking off everything I could grab.

I just hoped I was in time to get her out of this thing.

**EPOV**

"Iggy…" I whimpered again. I could make out the leaves in the small trees because of how close we were.

"Help me!" he exclaimed without pausing for a second.

I found the cable I had to pull in case of emergencies so I could disconnect myself from the glider and pulled it. I didn't expect it to work so fast, though.

I was instantly released from the harness and the strings that kept me tied to the glider, too fast. It fell down even faster without me, because of the angle it took and whatnot. But I really don't think that I should be concentrating on angles and gravity during a life threatening situation.

But now I was free falling, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Not the good ones, the ones I got whenever Iggy touched me, smiled at me. The ones you got on roller coasters when you thought you were going to die because of the speed and all that.

"IGGYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed as the ground became so close I could almost see the small pebbles on it.

Just then I felt familiar strong arms wrapping around me and cradling me against my favorite person in the whole wide world's chest. And yet we were still losing altitude.

"What's wrong!" I yelled frightfully.

"You're heavy," Iggy groaned as he pushed his wings harder down to go up.

And after a heart stopping second, we were finally up in the air.

I started sobbing as I wrapped my arms around Iggy's neck, but tried to control myself when I saw that the shaking was making it even harder for him to rise in the air.

Then I saw something in the cliff.

"Iggy! There's a cave! Just fly straight ahead to the mountains!" I exclaimed.

He sighed in relief, something I heard even above the roaring wind surrounding us.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry this took so long! **_

_**So this is my sexy chapter (: Nothing happens, if that's what you're getting at. I mean, they're both WAAAYYY too young. But anyways, it gave me tingles in my stomach writing this. Straight to the story!**_

**EPOV**

Iggy landed roughly on the cave, staggering a few steps under my weight before managing to stop and put me down. He then started to pace around, looking distraught.

I sat as far from him as possible, my back resting on the stone cold wall of the cave.

"Iggy?" I asked uncertainly. If I was scared, it was nothing compared to how he looked.

He grunted to show that he had heard me.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to look at me for the first time since we landed, and then started pacing again.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said unconvincingly.

I bit my lip.

"So I take it you didn't like the surprise much."

He looked at me, his face a mask of shock. What?

"Are you kidding! It was genius, Ella. Just… perfect," he walked over to where I was sitting, the floor humid, and crouched down before me, "I just… wish it would've gone better."

He then resumed his pacing, upset again.

I had smiled a little when he told me that he had liked my surprise, but then, when he left, I realized he felt something else.

He had looked guilty.

Iggy thought, for some unknown reason, that my accident was his fault. I mean, hang gliding accidents really were quite uncommon, and I _had _been distracted by him, but that wasn't his fault! It was my fault that I could barely help salivating at the sight of him!

I shook my head, and stood up.

**IPOV**

I was still pondering over what could have happened to Ella, how she could've actually _died _had I not gotten her out of that thing in time, when her arms hugged my waist from behind me.

I could feel her stretching up her toes, and then her lips were on my neck, kissing me, making my heart stutter.

Do you honestly think that only happens to girls?

Her lips moved slowly up my neck to my ear, and when she nibbled my earlobe softly, I couldn't help the shiver that came through me.

I turned her around abruptly, taking her by surprise, grabbed her face with both of my hands to kiss her with as much force as I had. She responded enthusiastically, kissing me back with the same force I was using (if possible).

I traced her lips delicately with my tongue, and this time she was the one to shiver.

Her hands started creeping under my t-shirt, tracing the muscles in my stomach so lightly it almost tickled me.

I moved my hands from her face to her back, lowering them slowly, pressing her closer to me.

My lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, leaving her panting, breathless.

I didn't know how long we went on like that, but gradually our kisses became less intense, and after that I just held her, my hands resting lightly on her waist, trying to calm ourselves down.

"So… how are we getting back?" I asked, attempting a casual mood.

**EPOV**

Iggy broke the silence, and changed the mood entirely.

One moment, it was all him I wanted, me believing that he wanted me the same way, and suddenly he just… changed the subject.

Maybe this _proved _that Nudge was right. We really weren't an item.

Should I really let myself be kissed by someone who didn't want anything with me?

I looked up at his face, knowing the answer right away. There was no way I could put any type of distance between us, even if it meant having no relationship.

He was looking at me expectantly, and I realized he was still waiting for my answer.

"Umm… I guess you'll have to carry me."

I bit my lip, which was already close to bleeding thanks to that little scene up above.

**IPOV**

"Yeah, so I thought," I said with chagrin.

Don't get me wrong, holding Ella close was probably one of my favorite activities since I met her, but carrying someone who weighed almost as much as you did while flying (I was very skinny, with my being a bird kid/mutant and whatnot, and yet Ella was still skinnier that me, but not by much.) wasn't cake.

It was like having cake shoved at your face by an Eraser.

_**I wanted to end the chapter with Iggy, however short his POV might've been. So, I wanted to say that when Iggy says that last line, Ella immediately jumps to the conclusion that he doesn't want to hold her close anymore. She's completely convinced Iggy doesn't feel as strongly as he really does for her. It's sad, really.**_

_**Before I go, I wanted to say that today is my last day of freedom. As in, I start school tomorrow :/ So I might take longer to update and post, but I promise I'll do my best! Wish me luck! :S**_

_**Ah, and before I go, I wanted to say something interesting about this chapter. I wrote it in my ipod! It just came to me and I didn't have access to any paper or computers so I grabbed my ipod and wrote! :D**_

_**Well, ta ta for now!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, so remember how I thought this story was going to end **_before _**the tenth chapter? Well, that's clearly not going to be happening, because this is only day two of the four days left at Ella's house. Wanna clear this up: they are leaving on day four, not the day after day four. Also, I'd like to say thanks for all the sympathy referring to the start of school :S It's already been intervening with my writing a little, and I'm really sorry about that. **_

**IPOV**

The next day was Monday, so Ella had to go to school.

At first, I had just moped around the house, feeling useless without Ella by my side, until Max had finally gotten tired of my being pathetic and agreed to flying around for a while with the rest of the Flock.

It was then that I had gotten my brilliant idea.

Apparently, Angel hadn't been listening in on my thoughts, because she didn't beam at me or congratulate me in my head.

It kind of popped out of nowhere, and I couldn't believe it came to me so easily. Usually, when stuff like this happened, it was because I had an idea for a bomb with Gazzy, not on how to be romantic with my girlfriend.

Thinking about Gazzy, I realized I hadn't spent much time with him lately. Tomorrow, while Ella was at school, I'd play around with him.

The poor kid had been astounded to learn that I had a girlfriend. Disgusted, I might almost say.

But he didn't understand. He didn't know what it felt like.

We arrived at the house, and by then I was thinking my plan through so loudly I wondered when Angel would complain about a headache.

I noticed she was looking at me and met her eyes.

_It's foolproof, _she thought at me, and smiled that angelic, mostly demonic smile. I had to admit, it sort of creeped me out a little.

**EPOV**

I saw my mother's minivan rounding the corner to the pickup area in my school, and before I could run up to it because I was so anxious to get to my house, out came the very reason of my anxiety.

Iggy grinned at my general direction (my mom must've told him more or less where I was standing), making me realize just how much I had missed him.

I ran up to _him _instead, unaware of all the people who stopped in their tracks and stared, and hugged him hard.

"I missed you," he whispered close to my ear.

"Me too," I said, pulling back and letting him touch the smile in my face.

I realized that there was whispering around us, and it was getting louder and louder. Honestly, the discretion people had these days.

Iggy could probably hear the whispers much better than I could, but he ignored them, and so I followed suit.

"So…" he started, and then he looked around, seeming… nervous.

Oh my God. Was this it! This had to be it! He was finally going to ask me to be his girlfriend!

I had to keep myself calm, barely managing it, while I waited for him to continue.

"I want to take you on a date," he stated, looking sure of himself.

My disappointment didn't show; it was masked by confusion.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"I just wanted to go out. Like other kids do. With you."

"But… we went on a normal date yesterday."

"You hang gliding and me flying? I didn't realize that was normal for young adults these days."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Still conscious of the audience around us that was growing bigger every second, I pulled him away to a secluded tree.

"Are you serious?"

My heart was a little disappointed that he hadn't asked the question I was hoping for, but still it fluttered, yearning to be alone with him all afternoon.

Which made me wonder… was there and ulterior motive to this date? A special occasion? Oh, wow. How could I have not seen this before! He obviously wanted to make his asking me to be his girlfriend really special! Iggy was like that.

I had to really work to calm myself down this time, after analyzing all this. I didn't want to let him now I had figured out his plan.

"Do I not look serious?" he asked me, and his eyes darkened.

I gulped audibly, and he smiled a little at my reaction.

"Well then, let's do it!"

I grinned at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

I wondered if I would ever get used to it, to feeling his lips on mine. Every time, my stomach filled with butterflies, and my heart stuttered and threatened to stop. But that was fine by me, really. As long as I got to be with him.

"Your mom said she'd give us a ride. We can't really go to the movies, because, well…" he trailed off, sounding repentant.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, getting as close as I could to his body.

"I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you."

The frown he was wearing instantly faded; he smiled widely and kissed me until I absolutely had to breathe again. I would have to learn how to hold my breath longer.

With his forehead pressed against mine, our noses touching, and our lips barely doing the same, he whispered,

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know. You guys are going to kill me. But I've been so full of school stuff, the last time I turned on my computer was actually to post the last chapter I wrote. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… The date.**_

**IPOV**

I really hoped this went as I planned. Angel had approved; she said she didn't understand how _I _could've come up with that. I tried not to take it as an insult.

"So…" Ella started.

"I'm not telling you where we're going."

She sighed in defeat and plunked back down on the seat of the minivan.

I guess it was a little unromantic to have Ella's mom drive us around to where I had planned, but by past experience, I knew I couldn't carry Ella anywhere without having to stop every few minutes. It would take forever.

I had insisted on driving myself, but Dr. M just said I was too young to drive, and she didn't want me to get in any trouble (Ha. Police officers? I've had _way _worse).

Still, even though I had had Angel's assurance and Dr. M's approval at my plan, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

I wanted to impress Ella. After all, she was my first girlfriend, and even though I couldn't understand all the emotions running through me half of the time while I was with her, I felt something strong for her.

Maybe I did know what it was; I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

When Ella opened her mouth once more to ask what we were doing, Dr. M interrupted her.

"We're here!"

**EPOV**

"Have fun, guys. I'll be back around nine. Remember you have school tomorrow," my mom said, directing that last sentence to me.

I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, because I was trying to figure out where we were.

My mom drove away, leaving us in the small forest she had left us in. I was a little confused. How could a forest be special?

I had not been paying much attention, because Iggy's hands covered my eyes from behind me. Or maybe I just hadn't foreseen it because he was so quiet.

"No fair!" I whined, teasing.

He just chuckled and started walking forward, pushing me along. I realized that now there were _two _blind kids walking around a forest alone.

"Iggy…"

He didn't even let me answer my question; one of his palms slid down from my eyes, leaving the other one to cover both of them, and pressed itself against my lips.

"I came by here earlier to memorize this place. It means a lot to me."

That got my heart started again; it was thumping so hard it hurt.

After that we didn't speak, we just walked in silence, him covering my eyes the whole time. We didn't steer course or hit anything the whole time.

And then we stopped.

Without uncovering my eyes or my lips, Iggy turned me around, so I was facing him. Then he moved his hands from where they had been and placed them on each side of my face.

Before I could look around, he was kissing me.

This really wasn't fair. If he kept this up, I wouldn't even mind not knowing where we were. It was almost unhealthy how much I loved him.

"Look around," he whispered against my lips, and, breathing heavily, I turned.

**IPOV**

The look on Ella's face was priceless. Seeing her so shocked, happy, that was probably one of the best moments of my life, if not _the _best.

"I… I can't believe it," she whispered so low even I could barely hear it.

"So you like it."

I grinned widely when she turned around and threw herself at me, kissing me full on the mouth.

"I… love… it," she said between the little kisses she was planting all over my face.

I had flown back to that small lake she had shown me before, the one we had been in yesterday. I memorized every tree nook, every pebble, every stone, just so I could make this evening perfect for her. So she wouldn't see everything that was wrong with me.

There was a small picnic blanket right next to the lake, held still by a basket that was full of mouthwatering food I had cooked myself. Ella's mother had offered to make them for me, but I just thought that my own food would be the finishing touch.

"Iggy, I can't believe you'd do this for me," Ella said, and there was some strange emotion hidden in her voice that I couldn't exactly put my mind on.

I was going to say something like, _I'd do anything for you, _but that sounded so cheesy I ignored it. It was the truth, though.

**EPOV**

We ate and talked about ourselves, and ate some more (well, Iggy did, anyways). Then we stood up and walked around the small clearing, hand in hand, me describing everything to Iggy.

He suddenly pulled me close.

"Ella…"

_ That is a perfect description of how my mind was at that moment. And then it started screaming so loudly _THIS IS IT _that I was surprised _he_ didn't hear it.

"I hope you don't hate me after this."

Before I had time to react, he pushed me, and off I fell into the lake.

How he knew we were so close, I have yet to learn.

I heard a big splash next to me, and knew he had thrown himself after me.

I surfaced laughing, hiding my disappointment. There was still time. I didn't want him to rush things.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"Sorry. It was too good to miss."

He was laughing too, looking gorgeous as ever, his wet hair dripping all over his exhuberant-looking face. I swam towards him, wrapped my arms and legs around his long torso, and kissed him.

This was, literally, my heaven on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trying to write as much as possible, even though I have tons of homework and like four tests this week :S The things I do for fan-fiction…**_

_**Btw, thanks for all the fixer-uppers on the previous chapter, guys. I guess I got so enveloped in writing it that I forgot one of the key points in the story! **_

**EPOV**

"We're leaving?" I asked again, and I knew I sounded horror-struck. I _was _horror-struck.

Iggy looked way confused.

"Well, yeah. Your mom said nine, and its 8:50 already, so we should pack up."

When I didn't speak, trying to let his words and actions and the whole night sink in, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my wet self into a hug.

"I know. I wish it could've lasted forever, too. But you have school tomorrow. We'll do something as soon as you get back, I swear."

I felt guilty for making him feel bad, but I was about to cry. Iggy hadn't even mentioned wanting to make me his girlfriend. I had forgotten about it for a while, but when he announced it was time to go, I felt like I had to puke.

We had had a great time. We laughed, swam, talked… kissed… What had I done wrong? Why didn't he want me to be his girlfriend?

Iggy pulled back a little to lightly kiss the tip of my nose.

"C'mon, Ella. We can come back."

"But you're leaving. For real," I said, trying to blame my completely uncontrolled emotions on that.

His face turned into an expression of pain, and instantly I regretted saying anything.

"But we can get used to it," I started, rushing to make damage control. I stroked his face with my hand softly. "It'll be hard at first, but it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I was thinking…" he said.

"Mm?"

"What if I… stay with you?"

My mouth opened in shock. He was willing to leave his best friends, his _family, _for me? I was completely speechless.

"What?" he asked, and there was panic in his voice.

"Iggy." I resumed stroking his face. "You… have _no_ idea how much what you just said means to me."

The tears were now really threatening to spill.

"But I can't let you do that. There would be _nothing_ in the world I would rather have than to be with you _all_ the time, but the Flock needs you."

He smiled a little, a sad smile, and kissed my cheek softly.

He must've felt the tears there, because he brushed his finger against the bottom corner of my eye delicately, and when I looked at it, a lone tear was shining in it, courtesy of the moon.

"Don't cry, Ella. I hate it. Please, don't cry," he murmured, his lips barely a centimeter apart from mine.

I looked up into his sightless eyes, boring into me as if they could see me and everything about me, understanding just then how much I loved him.

I loved him with every part of my being. It was impossible to love anyone else this much. And just then, it didn't matter if I was his girlfriend, his lover, his friend, whatever he would consider me. I'd take it. Like I had said before, I just needed to be with him.

"Ella…" he started once more, looking more serious than I had ever seen him before. There was a burning look about his eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes…

I gulped. I didn't know what was coming next, but whatever it was, I was ready for it.

And just then, when I thought I would finally get my fairytale ending (well, in this case, more like beginning), a honk was heard not that far from where we were standing.

I tried to ignore it, but the mood was gone.

"We should… we should get to packing," Iggy stammered, and he pulled away from me to pick up the stuff in the floor.

Whatever he was going to say to me, it was going to be important. And I hated every creature in the universe for that moment to have been interrupted.

_**Short, I know, but I think this chapter was necessary. It shows just how serious Iggy and Ella are about each other. It touched my heart. Made my eyes well up, actually (:**_

_**I've already got the next chapter done, but I'll keep you guys waiting a little while, because the story is coming to an end. I really like it (:**_

_**The next chap isn't the last one, so don't get all heart-attacky on me! :D  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Our new English teacher is making us write in journals. I don't get how easy it is for me. I don't even have to write so often, but whenever I remember something or something happens to me, I just jot it down there. I guess it comes naturally to us writers, eh? xD **_

_**So I'm reading this book called "Heist Society" by Ally Carter I think. Really good. Check it out (:**_

**EPOV**

Waking up excruciatingly early.

It was probably one of the things I hated the most about school.

I got ready quickly, and since I was all done before time, I decided to pop by the room Iggy was staying in.

I tiptoed towards him, but still he stirred.

I swear, bionic ears, that boy had.

Before he could do anything rash, like mistake me for an Eraser and kill me, for instance, I stooped down, kneeled on his bed, and pressed my lips to his.

To my surprise, he kissed me back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he groaned against my lips.

I pulled back a little.

"What?"

"Letting me know what I'll be missing while you're at school," he said before his lips were on mine again.

I chuckled softly and shifted a little, so I was straddling him.

Iggy's hands circled my waist and pulled me to a lying position, on top of him.

"I'll be thinking of you," I murmured against his cheek before kissing him there quickly, then gave him a quick peck on his mouth and left for downstairs, where my mother was calling my name.

I hadn't even gotten to school, and already I wanted it to end.

**IPOV**

Even though it had been way too early, I didn't regret being woken up by Ella. That way, I wouldn't have to go on without seeing her for only eight hours.

It was painful not seeing her. I didn't know how we'd manage when I left for real, but I didn't want to think about that.

Somehow, we would survive.

Because I had never wanted someone the way I wanted Ella. She was good for me. I didn't know if I was good for her, though.

As I ate breakfast in the table, I couldn't help but ponder about all of this.

Maybe it _would _be better if we ended our relationship before I left. She would be free to see anyone she wanted without feeling guilty about it.

And the next guy would be normal. She could be with him whenever she wanted, not like, once a year or something.

The thought of Ella with another guy was agonizingly painful, but maybe it was best for her.

It probably _was _best for her.

I would have to talk to her before I left. Just to clear things up.

**EPOV**

The clock couldn't be slower today. I swear there was something wrong with it.

"So, who was the guy?"

I focused my sight on the speaker. Joan Harris: head cheerleader, prima queen, you know the type. The one every school has.

"What guy?" I played dumb.

"The only guy who apparently had ever been interested in you. But that can change, can't it?" she said between narrowed eyes.

Her usual intimidating demeanor scared most of the girls. I wasn't one of them.

"I don't think it can, actually."

She smiled evilly at me, looking down, because she was really quite tall. Almost as tall as Max. But Max was prettier.

"You've got an optimistic mind, Ella dear. So when can we meet him?"

By _we _she meant her typical posy of she-witches. But of course, you already knew that, too. This situation is almost self-explanatory.

"You can't."

"Afraid I might steal him from you?"

She chewed her gum, wearing a smug smile, as if she had finally made clear what her intentions were. I had known all along. Like I said, self-explanatory.

"Obviously," I replied sarcastically. Then I headed towards my usual table of friends, leaving her open-mouthed and narrow-eyed.

Life just has to keep throwing bitches at us, doesn't it?

**IPOV**

I promised I'd hang with Gazzy today, and here I was.

"Dude, I can't believe you're _dating _someone!"

It had been like the 5th time today that he had told me that, and it was still early.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. Ella would be back in half an hour.

Even though I wanted to see her, I had forgotten the deep affection I had for anything that made a boom sound.

"You ready?"

Gazzy looked at me, grinning big. I knew this kid inside out, so I could tell.

"You bet."

I set the bomb, which was an improvement of one of our earlier prototypes.

"Throw it before it blows!" Gazzy yelled at me.

"Where!" I replied. Why hadn't Gazzy set it up! For all I knew, I could set a tree on fire!

"Right in front of you! Then follow me and take cover!"

I let go of our creation and followed Gazzy's footsteps to hide behind what seemed like a bench.

_BOOOOOOOM._

"WHOA! You should've seen that!"

"So sorry I missed it," I replied, rolling my eyes, "but it sounded awesome. Anything we have to put out?"

"Nope. So what do we do now? I think two bombs in a row will piss Max off."

I was pretty sure two bombs in a row would piss Max off.

"I dunno."

"Gee, Iggy, you were never this boring before you started dating Ella. What did she do to you?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm _so _not boring."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

I could almost hear the mischievous grin I knew he had on his face through his voice. And then I heard the door to Dr. Martinez's backyard open.

"Hey!"

I turned around just in time for Ella to wrap her arms around my neck and peck my lips. I heard Gazzy making retching sounds behind me.

I turned around to face him.

"You're on."

I grinned from ear to ear, like I knew he was doing too. ]

"What's going on?" Ella asked, her voice coming from next to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her with us to where Gazzy was standing, which I knew was a clear space. I figured this would probably impress Ella.

You're probably asking yourself how I could impress her by beating an eight year-old kid in a fight.

May I remind you that this was a mutant bird kid with unimaginable skills? After all, there was a reason we called him the Gasman.

For a moment, I was so grateful we were out in the open and not in a closed place.

Even though I usually thought Gazzy's… powers were pretty awesome, they could prove an advantage in a fight.

**EPOV**

"Iggy…" I said warningly. I didn't like the sound of this.

He let go of my waist and walked right in front of Gazzy. My eyes widened.

"Oh, good. This'll be interesting."

I hadn't even noticed Fang, and he was standing right next to me. Way to be dark and silent.

"You'll be the one to patch them up after they're done, then," Max's voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see her wearing an exasperated expression.

"Oooh, goody, a fight!"

Nudge and Angel were suddenly standing next to Max, grinning.

How could they be so relaxed about this!

"What if they get hurt?" I asked no one in particular.

"They probably will. But it won't be anything serious," Max answered. Then she shrugged.

Well, if they treated this like if it was nothing, so would I.

**IPOV**

I was now pinned down to the ground by Gazzy.

I looked at him (I knew he was sitting on top of me, so I didn't have to try hard to figure out where he was) between narrowed eyes as he cackled.

"I told you you were getting boring! And softer, too!"

I pushed him off of me, but stayed there, laying on the ground, panting.

Damn. I _was _getting soft.

"You better be careful, Igs. Ella might have second thoughts about you."

Fang chuckled, and I shot where his voice was coming from the bird.

"Yeah, she'll probably ditch you for Gazzy now!" Nudge said, laughing.

I felt someone's footsteps approaching me, and then a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up tight.

Ella's arms wrapped around my waist, and she laid her head against my chest.

"I think it's kind of cute how you let him win," she whispered at me.

I didn't know if she really thought I'd done that, or if she was just trying to make me feel better, but either way, I really had no problem with it.

_**Review? (:**_

_**We don't have school tomorrow. Like, because of all the hurricane winds and stuff. That's why I decided to post this today. Lucky you's. [Grammatical horror. I know.]  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

"_**If today was your last day…" Not in the literal sense (at least not in this story). And they're bound to see each other again. Just sounded right (:**_

_**So this is the last chapter. Writing in fan-fiction has been a great experience, and I **_will _**do it again. I'm already working on two new story ideas! **_

_**Thanks to all my reads for all their support. They were the ones that kept me going; the ones I thought about whenever I just wanted to give up and delete everything I had. I couldn't have finished this story without you guys.**_

_**Now, *tear tear, cry cry,* the last chapter of "You're Beautiful" by PassWrit11.**_

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling like I wanted to cry. Or die. Whichever came first.

Today, Iggy was leaving, and somehow my heart had registered it even before my brain had started working properly.

I walked sleepily to get dressed because, even though I had tried to persuade (as in, cried my heart out to see if I could somehow convince) my mother into letting me skip, I had to go to school.

I had made Max promise not to take off before I came back, though, because leaving in an out of the spur moment was just something she did.

I decided on not waking Iggy today because I knew he had to get his rest. He had a long trip ahead.

Just the thought of it made me sniffle, so I pushed it away. I would worry about this later; soon, but later.

**IPOV**

Around midday, just a few minutes after I had woken up, Dr. Martinez handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Iggy."

I could hear the relief in Ella's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still there," she said shortly, and I heard her stifle a sob.

"Ella, please don't cry. I'll be here. I'll be waiting for you. And I'll be thinking about you every second."

The next time she spoke, I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. Also… I just wanted to hear you."

I smiled too.

"Anytime."

I realized that soon it wouldn't be "anytime". It might be once a week, once a month, maybe even more time farther apart.

I bit my lip to keep myself from saying something stupid. Why was this hurting so much?

**EPOV**

"What's up, Ella?" Carrie, a friend of mine, asked.

"Just thinking."

Carrie opened her mouth to say more, but then she thought better of it and stopped.

It was finally last period, and while I couldn't wait to see Iggy, I was also dreading it.

Because that would mean goodbye. And I hated saying goodbye.

Worst of all, we had never even been officially together, when in the little time we had gone out, I had loved him with every cell in my body. I still did.

And I hated myself for it, because it made it hurt so much worse.

**IPOV**

"Tell me again what it looks like."

Fang sighed in exasperation as Max started describing my gift to Ella again for the billionth time.

"And you really think she'll like it?" I asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? It's like it was made for the occasion."

I smiled at where Max's voice came from.

"Then let's get it. Ella will be back at the house any moment now."

**EPOV **

I was kind of disappointed that Iggy wasn't with my mom again when she came to pick me up.

But then again, I didn't want to cause another commotion.

Probably because I was afraid I'd cry in front of everyone this time.

I must've looked way tense on the way home, because my mother repeatedly told me to calm down.

_How _could she expect me to calm down!

Iggy, _my _Iggy, was leaving in a few hours, maybe even minutes, and I had _no _idea when I would see him again!

The thought kept creeping inside my head every now and then, so my blood pressure was incredibly high during most of the ten minute trip home.

Sounds like a short time, but you try it.

I didn't think so.

**IPOV**

"Why do we have to leave so quickly again?"

I was so anxious I was constantly repeating myself, and making others do so as well.

"We've been here enough time already. Imposed of my mother's hospitality for too long. I'm sorry, but if we stay any longer, we might put my mom and Ella in danger."

For some reason, Max was being quite sympathetic with me, and to my surprise, patient.

As patient as she _could_ be, anyways.

I heard Dr. M's car pull up in the driveway, and as I stood up to go outside, I wished myself luck and whispered, "This is it."

**EPOV**

I saw Max come out the door first, and the rest of the flock follow.

That meant they were making a quick departure.

I tried not to start crying so quickly, since that would just be… not cool.

There was an awkward silence as they approached where I was standing next to the car's door, and in which my mom seemingly disappeared inside.

After what seemed like an eternity of no one saying a word, Iggy reached out for me and I– ran.

I ran in the opposite direction, sobbing, not wanting to do this, ignoring him calling me.

I expected him to come after me, which he did, but I didn't quite expect him to catch me so quickly.

When he reached me, he must have misjudged the distance between us, because he crashed right into me, tumbling us into the wet grass.

In my haze of darkness and despair, I hadn't noticed it had started to rain.

He was on top of me, his sightless eyes staring directly into mine, as if he could actually see.

Forgetting what was about to happen for a second, just a second; I leaned my face closer to him just as he closed his eyes, and slowly kissed each of his eyelids.

He smiled, eyes still closed, brushed his lips against mine, and stood up, helping me to do so, too.

Silent tears were still streaming down my face, but there was no way he could tell, and even if he _could_ see me, the tears would probably be mistaken by raindrops.

Then he gathered me in his arms, pulling me close, but at a distance that I could still look up at his face without pulling away.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered at me, frowning.

"Besides the obvious?" I tried to chuckle, and failed miserably.

His frown became more pronounced.

I tried to proceed calmly.

"It's just that… these past few days, with you, have been the best in my life…" by then I had already started sobbing, "and now you're leaving, and we didn't even get together, and–

"I thought we were already together."

Whaaaaat?

"You did?" I asked/stammered.

I didn't know how he could understand what I was saying in between all the sobs.

"Didn't you?"

I could hear the tone of his voice, implying it was obvious, but still it sounded like a sweet melody to me. Sweeter than usual.

Too sweet to be real.

"But Nudge said –

He interrupted me once more.

"Forget what Nudge said. Didn't it feel like we were together?"

I bit my lip.

"I… Yeah, it sort of did."

Iggy half smiled, and suddenly he stuck his hand in his pocket and fumbled around for something.

He took out a golden chain with a charm hanging from it.

"I'm sorry for the conditions I'm giving it to you in. It's getting wet, too."

Again, I had forgotten the rain.

He let the chain slide through his fingers into mine with uncanny precision, and I lifted the charm to my face and squinted against the raindrops to see it better.

It was a locket; a golden heart with wings on it.

I smiled and opened it and saw it was empty.

Iggy must've heard the small click it made when it opened, because he said, "I was kind of hoping you'd put me in there. That way, I'd be with you wherever you went."

Tears slid from my eyes once more as I realized something incredibly important, something that would make saying goodbye that less painful.

"You'll always be with me, picture or no picture."

I pressed my lips against his.

"But yeah, you'll get your picture in here, too."

I smiled and tried kissing him again, but he pulled away ever so slightly, again looking me straight into the eyes in that weird but impossibly attractive way he had.

"I love you, Ella."

He said it with such certainty, such determination, that I instantly knew it was true.

I also knew it had taken a lot for him to say it.

"I love you too," I whispered, and then pressed my lips to his for the last time in a while.

_The End_

_**Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I think it turned out pretty good. Better than what I had originally planned, actually. I wanted to add a little more… pizzazz to the finale, though. So if you're not sick of me yet, tune in for the Epilogue. I've got a pretty sweet idea (: & I know Iggy's points of view were a little short, but I wanted this to be an all Ella chapter. At the last moment I decided it needed a little Iggy, if only a little.  
**_

_** -Fly on **_


	14. I Miss You

_**Wow. So this is finally it. After many ups and downs, I finish this story. Trust me, there was a point in which beginning to write every chapter was just so hard for me, but when I started, all the ideas flowed into me, and I just couldn't stop. I tried to make this story the best I could, and I honestly like how it went. There will be some things I will change sooner or later from previous chapters, because I know that it still needs a little tweaks here and there. **_

_**I admit I was going to quit writing this. I wasn't feeling the chapters, and things weren't turning out how I wanted, so I just considered erasing all the chapters and leaving it as a one-shot, because to this point, the first chapter is still my favorite. But I'm glad I didn't. All your feedback and reviews helped me so much, because you guys motivated me to keep on going, and knowing that once I published a chapter there would be people reading was the push I needed to start on a chapter. I love you guys so much, and thank you for supporting my story. Well, I'll stop my ramble here. Now for the good part ;)**_

Ella:

It's been a while. And it's weird not to talk with you to your face. You're probably wondering how I'm typing into this computer. Nudge is amazing. She hacked this thing so that I could speak to it, and it would like just write it down. I'll get her to spell check it later. Anyways, I guess I should talk about what's been happening around here. Max and Fang are acting strange towards each other. They think, because I'm blind, that I don't notice, but I can "sense" the tension in the air (call it a sixth sense). You can ask Max more details when we see each other again, 'cause I'm really not getting much of what is happening, and I'm not one to gossip. Gazzy's been incredible. I guess he noticed I was a bit down since I was missing you, so he's been doing everything in his power to make me feel better. Everything I could ask for in a friend, that boy is. Angel is… well, Angel. She's been a little sulky lately because Max recently declined yet another of her offers to become flock leader. And me? Well, here I am, waist-deep in thought (_**AN: that line is courtesy of Vanilla Twilight, Owl City)**_, talking to a computer while wishing it was you. We're leaving soon (Max's wacko voice is giving us directions again) so I can't really make this as long as I wish it would be, and I wanted to send it now because I don't know when I'll be able to use the computer again. Actually, there is something rather important I'd like to tell you, now that I remember. I just want you to know that… you can see other people. I know you don't need my permission or anything, but I wanted to tell you this, since we're like officially together… and I'm rambling (I'm starting to sound like Nudge. It's pathetic). I know that, first of all, it's hard having a boyfriend with wings per se, and second, you barely ever will get to see me. But whatever your choice is, I want you to know that I will always love you, Ella Martinez. No matter who you see or what you do. Umm… I guess that's it.

-Iggy

PS: Hi. This is Nudge. I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but Iggy _reaaaaally _misses you. And he loves you so so so so much! I'm sorry I caused you guys trouble back when we were at your house, by the way. Anyways, back to the subject. Please don't see other people. You guys are like a match made in heaven, literally, and you should never be separated no matter what. Now Iggy's asking me what's taking so long, so I guess I should go. Hope to see you soon, Ella!


End file.
